Demon beside me
by alicebloodstainedblackrabbit.baskerville.vessalius
Summary: They are sinner and saint. An ordinary girl who is being loved by two contractors: Ciel Phantomhive and Arthur Brighton(OC). They will do anything for her even if they will turn themselves more evil. Ciel x OC xOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. I come up with a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Well this is my favorite so let it be. This story will be full of my OC's. Unfortunately, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Cedits to the owner.

Chapter 1:

Ciel's P.O.V.

I'm not the type of person who will think about others. I am engage to Lady Elizabeth Midford, my cousin but there is something about me who keeps telling me that she's not the right one. Every night, I always have this strange dream. It is about a girl who is running but I couldn't see her face. Her long brown locks are bouncing as she runs and her snow white skin is flawless. Her lips are so perfect when she smiles and I am running after her?

"Looks like you have a dream, young master." A voice said

"Sebastian?" I asked

"Good morning master. Breakfast is already served." Sebastian said

"What is scheduled for today?" I asked

"You are free today, young master." Sebastian said

"I see." I replied as I rub my temples

"Is there something wrong young master?" Sebastian asked

"Nothing, get out!" I said

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he leaves

I am still wondering who this girl in my dreams is. It seems that she is not a commoner but a noble. I look outside and comprehend what is the dream about. I am not a superstitious person but is it telling me that I am meant to meet the girl.

I forget about it and call Sebastian to help me change. As I get done, I walk to the main halls and the door suddenly burst open. I saw Elizabeth running to me and gave me a suffocating hug.

"Ciel! I miss you!" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth… I… I can't breathe." I said

"Oh sorry, and it is Lizzy." Elizabeth said

"Fine, what are you doing here Lizzy?" I asked

"Visiting you, Ciel!" she said

"Does Aunt Frances know about this?" I asked

"Of course!" Lizzy said

"Are you going to stay here for the whole day?" I asked

"No, I will go home at 6." Lizzy said

"I see. What do you want to do?" I asked

"Why not let's go to London!" Lizzy said

"Very well. Sebastian, please prepare the carriage." I said

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said

While we are waiting for the carriage, Elizabeth is blabbering about non- sense things like she had played dress up with her friends and having tea party with them. I admit that I am not listening to everything she is telling to me. Every time she comes here, she always tells me the things she had done.

"Young master, the carriage is now ready." Sebastian said

I escorted Elizabeth to the carriage and we drove to London. I am thankful that I am free from any work but Elizabeth's arrival ruins my rest. I can't do anything about this because it is my responsibility to keep my betrothed happy. We have arrived in London and I can see the spark in Elizabeth's eyes as she sees the 'cute' dresses that are displayed.

We enter each shops and Elizabeth had a lot of boxes. I asked Sebastian to bring them inside the carriage. Elizabeth is so energetic while I just walk on her side silently.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm fine, don't worry. Is there anything you like to go?" I asked

"Well, I am eyeing on that shop for a long time, maybe we can go there." Elizabeth said

When we enter the shop, it is a shoe shop. Elizabeth smiled ear to ear to see the shoes displayed there. She is busy admiring them.

"Ciel, look at this." She said as she points me a pair of light blue shoes

When Elizabeth was about to touch it, a young woman hold it carefully. Elizabeth pout and I can say she will throw a tantrum for a minute.

"My lady, I think this is wonderful for the dress you have bought." The woman said

Elizabeth's face softens when she heard that. I sigh in relief because if Elizabeth throws a tantrum here, I swear I will leave her alone. As we look at the woman, a girl who is wearing a pink dress with puffy sleeves is walking towards us. The sound of her low heeled boots makes sense that she is a well- mannered lady.

"Mimi, I don't need a new pair again. I have bought three pairs today." The girl said

"My lady, but isn't it beautiful?" the maid said

"I admit it is. But look on your side, there's a girl who took a liking to that." The girl said

"I see." The woman brings the shoes back and she followed her lady as it leaves

As I watched them leave, the long brown locks of that girl is like the locks of the girl in my dream. Maybe she is not the girl in my dreams because there are a lot of girls who possess brown hair in the world.

"Ciel, is everything's alright?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes it is." I replied

"Let's go now." Elizabeth said

"Are you not going to buy that?" I asked

"No, I want to go home now." Elizabeth said

"I see." I replied and we leave

As we walk out, I saw the carriage is already waiting for us. Sebastian helps Elizabeth to the carriage while I saw a glimpse of the brown haired girl we have seen.

"Young master, let's go now." Sebastian said

"Hmmm…"

I hopped at the carriage and go back to the Phantomhive manor. Elizabeth spends lunch time here. After we eat lunch, Sebastian came to my study and delivered a letter.

"Young master, the queen had sent you a letter." Sebastian said

Sebastian gave me the letter and I start to read it. It seems that the queen is going to hold a ball tomorrow. It is not clearly stated why but maybe the whole nobility will be invited.

That's it for chapter 1. Sorry if it is too short but I will make longer chapters in my next update. Ciel is 15 at that time guys... :) Please rate and comment. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I hope you like chapter 1. Here is chapter 2 for you :)

Chapter 2:

Ciel's P.O.V.

I was on my study and the party in the queen's castle will be 8 hours from now. Yesterday was a little head wrecking argument with Lizzy. She wants me to wear the clothes she bought me so that we can be a good match. Luckily, that was resolved.

"Sebastian, prepare me a cup of Earl Grey." I said

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said

My dream last night is still the same but it is more detailed than others. I still can't see her face but I swear Aunt Frances will kill me if that dream is real. The girl and I have shared a kiss, a deep and passionate one. After that kiss her lips was quivered into a small smile.

"It seems that you are in a deep thought, young master." Sebastian said

"How long have you been there?" I asked

"Just arrive my lord." Sebastian said

"I see." I replied

"Maybe you can tell me about what you are thinking my lord?" Sebastian asked

"It's nothing important." I replied

"I see. I will take my leave my lord." Sebastian said

As Sebastian leaves, I continue my work. I took a sip of my tea and still thinking about her. I feel that this girl will play an important part in my life. After I finished my work, Sebastian came and helps me to prepare for the ball. When I am done, we drove to the queen's castle. I'm not in the mood in socializing with those nobles.

We stop a little and Sebastian shows the invitation to the guard to let us in. As we arrive, Sebastian helped me to go down. The halls are sparkling and full of laughter. It seems that I just arrive in time.

"Young master, you must get going." Sebastian said

I walk inside and saw a lot of nobles socializing to each other. I saw Aunt Frances talking to a beautiful woman while Marquis Midford is talking to a man. Edward and Lizzy are standing beside them. When Aunt Frances saw me, she ordered me to come there. If it is only possible to escape here at this instant I will do that.

When I reach them, Aunt Frances gestured me to the woman she is talking to. The woman shares a resemblance to the girl last day. The woman was really beautiful and youth looking and I assume that the man who is talking to Marquis Midford was her husband.

"Ciel, this is Marchioness Haufmann." Aunt Frances said

"I'm pleased to meet you Marchioness Hofmann." I said

"The pleasure is mine Earl Phantomhive." Marchioness Haufmann said

"Ah Ciel… this is Marchioness Hofmann's husband, Marquis Hofmann." Marquis Midford said

"Nice to meet you, Earl." The marquis said

"Nice meeting you too, Marquis Hofmann." I replied

I was staying on the place that Aunt Frances and her family staying. I look at the socializing people dully. It is all non- sense and boring. Suddenly, I just realize that everything makes sense when a I saw an old man walking hand in hand with a girl on my age possibly younger.

"Mother." The girl said

As I look at her closely, she is the same girl yesterday. It means that she belongs to the prominent Hofmann family. Her gaze suddenly locks on me and I stared at her for a minute.

"I assume that you are the boy I've met yesterday." The girl said

"You have met each other?" Aunt Frances asked

"Yes, but I wasn't able to get her name." I replied

"By the way, I am Aria Francesca Sophia Hofmann. What's your name?" she asked

"I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive." I said

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." She said

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." I replied

She gave me a small smile and suddenly she tugs the old man which I assume her grandfather. Her mother looks at her and then turns her gaze to us again. I can say that Aria had a loving mother and father.

"It seems awhile since the Duke Brighton had attended a ball." Marquis Midford said

"Yes it is. Since the day that Aria's cousin gone missing, he had never attended a ball. I was thankful that Aria was able to persuade her grandfather." Marquis Hofmann said

"May I know who this cousin of Aria is?" I asked

"His name is Arthur. He was supposed to be Aria's future fiancée, but since the day he gone missing, we still don't find one for our daughter." Marchioness Hofmann said

"I presume that the Marchioness Hofmann was the daughter of Duke Brighton." I said

"Yes it is." She replied

I feel curious on why this boy named Arthur had gone missing. I can say that Arthur is a lucky gentleman to have such a wonderful fiancée like Aria. As I look at Aria and her grandfather dancing in the floor, I feel longing for my family. Will I be that happy like Aria if my parents are still alive?

"Young master, you seemed lost." Sebastian said

"I'm not." I replied

"I can say that Lady Aria is such a bright young lady." Sebastian said

"Tell it direct to the point." I hissed

"I don't mean anything my lord. I am only amused on her." Sebastian said

I walk away from Sebastian when I feel a tap on my shoulder. It was Aria smiling at me with her grandfather on her side.

"Hello Earl." Aria said

"Lady Aria, what can I do for you?" I asked

"It's not me; my grandfather wants to ask you a favour." Aria said

"What is this favour, Duke Brighton?" I asked

"Would you look at my granddaughter while I am away for awhile?" Duke Brighton asked

"It's a pleasure." I replied

Duke Brighton leaves and I admit that he is one scary grandfather. I look at Aria but she seems not scared to her grandfather.

"What do you want to do my lady?" I asked

"Hmmm… I don't know. I'm not quite fond of social gathering." Aria admitted

"Me too, but, would you care if we will dance?" I asked

"It's a pleasure, Earl Phantomhive." Aria said

"There's no need for formalities, Lady Aria. You can call me Ciel." I said

"Very well then, Ciel." She said as she smiled

That smile is so familiar. The smile of the girl in my dreams. I gave my hand for her to take and we walk to the floor to dance. I see Sebastian smirking at me and Lizzy looking at us with furrowed eyebrows. Lizzy is being a narrow- head again. Can't she understand that I am doing this like a gentleman and nothing more?

"Ciel, where are your parents?" Aria asked

"It seems that you don't know." I replied

"I don't know." Aria replied

"They are dead." I replied

"I'm sorry Ciel. I don't mean to ask that." Aria said

"Don't worry." I replied

We continue to dance but when I saw Aria's grandfather, we stopped. I escorted her to where her family is and I feel f a real happiness as she smiled. It feels like I am floating in the clouds.

"Thank you Ciel." Aria said

"Welcome, my lady." I replied

I saw Edward eyed me and same as Lizzy. I came over to Lizzy to ask her to have a dance with me. I must force myself to do it to avoid Lizzy to become grumpy. When we started dancing, Edward is asking Aria to have a dance with him and Aria gladly accepts.

I saw them walking to the floor and all I can see right now is Aria. It seems like everyone is gone in my sight except for one.

"They look cute right?" Lizzy said

"Hmmm…" I replied

"I wonder if Edward will take her as his fiancée." Lizzy said

"Of course he will. It is an honour for a gentleman to have a fiancée like Lady Aria." I said

"You mean Aria is better than me?" Lizzy asked

"It is not what I mean Lizzy. You are different than Aria Lizzy. I only mean that Edward will be lucky if Aria will be his fiancée." I said

"I see." Lizzy said

As we danced, I accidentally locked gazes with Aria and it seems that Edward notices it and he span Aria away from my gaze. I shot him a death glare though it seems he didn't notice it.

After the dance, we come back to Aunt Frances and Edward was walking alone. It seems that somebody ask Aria to dance. Edward walks to his sister's side and we saw Aria coming after a minute. When the party is about to get over, Aria's family is going to leave same with us. Aria is inside the carriage with her grandfather and only her parents bid us farewell. When their carriage is gone, Edward taps my shoulder.

"Is Aria going to be a good fiancée, Ciel?" Edward asked

"Why do you ask me?" I asked

"I am only getting your opinion." Edward said

"Well, she is. But I can say that Aria will not consider any proposal from now." I said

"How can you say that?" Edward asked

"Aria is supposed to have a fiancée named Arthur." I replied

"And that Arthur is missing right?" he asked

"Yes, but still Aria is a far reached goal for you." I said as I go inside my carriage

Aunt Frances looks at us suspiciously but I ignore it. Never in the millionth time will Edward get a girl like Aria. His bluntness and over confidence will lead to his downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up. Sorry for the wrong grammar and typos.

Chapter 3:

Edward's P.O.V.

I hate the fact that Ciel told me that Lady Aria is a far- reached goal for me. I can say that he is also enchanted by Aria's beauty and kindness. She's a beauty inside and out. I can also say that Ciel is being competitive to me and he is just covering himself with Aria's supposed to be fiancée disappearance. Never in a millionth will he dare to break the engagement between him and Lizzy just for Aria. I will do everything to have Aria as my fiancée and him being my sister's fiancée.

As I walk down in the Midford's manor, I saw mother reading a book in the gardens and father sipping a tea. I hope that they will consider my approach to have a fiancée.

"Mother…" I said

"Edward, what do you need?" Mother asked

"I wonder if I can have Lady Aria as my fiancée." I said

"Lady Aria?" Mother asked

"Yes mother. I feel that she's the one for me." I said

"Well Edward, it is hard for us to arrange a marriage between you and Aria. Lady Aria is still not accepting any marriage proposal due to her grandfather's request. And Edward, it is very hard to please Duke Brighton for he is almost a perfectionist. He wants the best for her only granddaughter and Arthur is like the one. If Duke Brighton will consider any marriage proposal for Aria, I am sure, he will choose Arthur's younger brother Philipp." Mother said

"Mother but maybe we should try." I said

"Edward, like what I have said, Duke Brighton is very hard to pleased. If it is only the Marquis and Marchioness Hofmann, we can ask them to talk about our proposal but they are considering Duke Brighton's decision." Mother said

"Besides Edward, if you failed to please Duke Brighton, you will have no more chance to have Lady Aria as your fiancée." Father said

"I understand." I replied

It is a very hard job to do. I think Ciel is right, Aria is hard to reach. I saw Lizzy walking out of her room. I block her way to have a small talk to her.

"Lizzy…" I said

"Edward?" she said

"Can you help me?" I asked

"On what brother?" she asked

"I need to buy a gift." I said

"Let me guess, is it for Lady Aria." She said

"Yes." I replied

"I'm sorry brother but I need to go now. I'm in a hurry." Lizzy replied

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to a friend." Lizzy replied and she is gone fast as wind

This is not going to work. I sighed in defeat and go to my room. Maybe Ciel is right all this time. I must not aim for Aria. Maybe I should just be a good friend of hers for her love only belongs to Arthur Brighton.

Ciel's P.O.V.

I am still wondering if Edward is still serious about him having Aria as his fiancée. I am walking back and forth in my study and I am uncomfortable. I heard a knock from the door and it was only Mey- rin.

"Young Master, someone is looking for you." Mey- rin said

"Who?" I asked

"Duke Brighton, young master." Mey- rin said

"Please escort him here." I said

After a short time, I heard a knock and it was Duke Brighton standing before me. He has his normal authoritative look in his face.

"Duke Brighton, have a seat." I said as I motioned him the seat opposite to me

"Thank you, Earl." He said

"What brings you here?" I asked

"I am here for something important." Duke Brighton said

"May I know what is it?" I asked

"It is about my little Aria. I know that you are engaged to the daughter of Midford's but I am asking you to be a company for my granddaughter. I am worrying about her. Her smiles and laughs are only façade to hide the fact that she's still mourning and lonely for the loss of her cousin Arthur." Duke Brighton said

"You want me to be a company for your granddaughter?" I asked

"Yes. Last night's ball is one of the happiest moments for me, for I see once again Aria's true smile." Duke Brighton said

"I understand what you feel Duke Brighton, but I can't accept you offer." I replied

"I see. Thank you for hearing. I will take my leave. Aria must found out that I am gone." Duke Brighton said

"Lady Aria is where?" I asked curiously

"She's staying at my castle." Duke Brighton said

"I see. Please let my servants accompany you." I said

"Don't worry. I will be fine." Duke Brighton said

I saw Duke Brighton's carriage leaves. Sadness was present in his blue eyes. It seems that he really cares for her granddaughter to the point he even asks me to be a company to her granddaughter.

"What is that emotion, young master?" Sebastian asked

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I have heard about Duke Brighton's proposal." Sebastian said

"What is it to you?" I asked

"It seems that deep inside you want to accept it but still hesitating because Lady Elizabeth might get jealous." Sebastian said with a smirk

"Shut up Sebastian." I said

"If you say so, young master." Sebastian said

Is Sebastian right? I am only hesitant? I go outside of my study and orders Sebastian to prepare the carriage. I ask my servants to prepare for we are visiting Duke Brighton.

"The carriage is now ready my lord." Sebastian said

"Let's get going." I said

"This is my second time to visit someone's manor." Finny said

"It's not a manor Finny, it's a castle!" Mey- rin said

"I'm excited." Bard said

While we are travelling, the words of Duke Brighton are still running at my head. Aria is only putting a façade. I never see it on her. It seems that all her smiles are true. I have heard gasps outside and it seems that we are now near. I see the castle of Duke Brighton standing proudly near a beautiful lake.

We stop in front and a servant welcomed us. After a minute, we are brought into a beautiful garden where Duke Brighton is with a boy about my age with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Earl, it's an unexpected visit." Duke Brighton said

"I'm sorry if I don't inform you." I said

"Grandfather, is he the Earl Phantomhive?" the boy asked

"Yes Philipp. Earl Phantomhive, this is my grandson, Arthur's younger brother, Philipp." Duke Brighton said

"Nice meeting you, Earl Phantomhive." Philipp said

"Me too, Lord Philipp." I replied

"Grandfather, maybe I should ask Aria to come here too." Philipp said

"Please do so." Duke Brighton said

Duke Brighton and I are talking for about thirty minutes when Philipp came. Aria is walking behind him holding a book. Aria smile at me and once again I remember that it is all a façade.

"You wished to see me grandfather?" she asked

"Yes, as you can see, Earl Phantomhive is here." Duke Brighton said

"Lady Aria…" I said as I kissed her hand

"That's kind of you Ciel." She said

"It seems that there is an untimely bad weather condition, why not we continue talking inside." Duke Brighton said

"Aria, mind if I escort you?" Philipp asked

"Sure." She said

As we reach inside, I can clearly say that they are really powerful and been one of the oldest noble family here. I saw Philipp and Aria turn into another way. I only follow Duke Brighton and when we reach his study, we have heard a melancholic tune from a piano.

"Aria…" Duke Brighton whispered

"What's with her?" I asked

"She is expressing again her sadness. It is the second year anniversary of Arthur's disappearance." Duke Brighton said

"I can say that the song is full of emotions." Sebastian said

"Indeed. That is the song they used to play together while Aria is the one singing and Arthur is playing the piano." Duke Brighton said

"I think I am going to cry." Finny said

"Me too." Mey- rin said

We heard a knock on the door and we saw Philipp with a very sad face. I think he is there while watching Aria playing.

"She's crying." Philipp said

"She has the right too." Duke Brighton said

"Grandfather, please don't consider me as Aria's future fiancée anymore. I can't bear the sadness she is holding." Philipp said

"Philipp…" Duke Brighton said

"Earl Phantomhive, can you please listen to me?" Philipp said

"What is it?" Philipp said

"Please, please relieve my cousin's loneliness. I know that you can do it. I saw the two of you in the ball. She had smiled truly in front of you. You are my only hope while I am out looking for Arthur." Philipp said

I look at my servants who had that pleading faces to me. I can't bear to see Aria putting a façade anymore. She doesn't deserve to be sad.

"I'll do it. I will help Aria." I said

"Thank you Ciel." Philipp said as he leaves the duke's study

I feel a tap and a small smile from the duke. I have a feeling that I have this responsibility to Aria. I don't want her to be lonely, so be it, I will help her in everything I can.

Duke Brighton accompanies me to the music room and we found Aria sitting in front of the piano. I can hear her sobs and Duke Brighton leaves us. I know that she hadn't notice my presence inside. I hold the keys, and it is wet because of her tears. She looks up at me and suddenly wipes the tears as fast as she could.

"Ciel… I'm sorry I haven't noticed you." She said while wiping her tears

"You're a melancholic one. Putting up a façade so that you can trick others." I whispered to her ear

"W- What…?" she said

"Aria, I know what are you going through and I am here to help you." I said

"C- Ciel…" she said with wide eyed

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms hugs me and I am lying on the floor while Aria is on top of me hugging me. I can feel her hot tears streaming down on her snow white skin. I pet her hair and I just look at the ceiling. I think Aria is the girl in my dream. The girl I have kissed, and the girl I adore and love secretly. I know that it is impossible for her to love me because her heart is already occupied with someone else. I wonder what if I met Aria a long time ago before I got engaged to Lizzy.

Someone's P.O.V.

I have heard my Aria's singing from afar. Though I am just here hiding from her, I still feel bad. She's crying and wasting her tears for me. My princess, my everything is crying. It seems that the weather is feeling the same way with her.

I climb to the balcony of the music room and hid on the side. I want her to see me but this is not the right time. I will just keep a keen eye on her. I saw the door opens and it was grandfather and a boy with an eye patch. I'm thankful to the thick curtains that they are still not able to see me.

I have heard everything. The boy seems too affectionate for her. I can't take the fact that my Aria is in someone's arms. It is unacceptable.

"Master, are we not going yet?" my servant asked

"We're going." I said

"It seems that your little cousin over there is in the arms of someone who is in a contract with a demon too." He said

"Shut up Richard." I said

"When are you going to reveal yourself to her?"Richard asked

"Maybe sooner." I replied and we vanished into thin air


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ciel's P.O.V.

A week had passed since my last visit to Duke Brighton's castle. I wonder how Aria is now. While I am signing some papers, I heard Sebastian's knocking. He had this teasing smirk on his face. I know he is up to something.

"What is it Sebastian?" I asked

"There are two letters for you young master." Sebastian said

"Letters?" I asked

"I assumed that this is the seal of the Midford family and the seal of the Brighton family." Sebastian said

"Brighton and Midford?" I asked curiously

"See it yourself, young master." Sebastian said

I open the letter from the Midford and I can say it is about two things: Lizzy is coming or the whole family is coming. I carefully read the content and this is what it says:

Dear Ciel,

I will be staying there for about a week because my parents are out and of course Edward too. Mother allows me to stay with you because she knows I will be safe with you. I am looking forward for the days I am going to spend with you. I will be there at lunch.

Lovingly yours,

Lizzy

I sighed in the sight of the letter. Lizzy will be here for a week and I need to deal with her antics. I open the letter from the Brighton family and it is rare to receive one from them. Maybe it is a serious letter compared to the first one from Lizzy.

Dear Ciel,

I know that it is going to be troublesome if I ask you this. We will be gone for a week and Aria can't be with her parents. Her parents are out of town and grandfather and I are going to France for the week. I wish you can understand. Please let Aria stay in your manor for a week. I promise that I will be the one to pick her when we arrive.

Sincerely,

Philipp

I think my head is going to explode. Lizzy and Aria can't be together in the same place. I know that Lizzy is a little jealous to Aria because of the dance I have with her and Aria doesn't know anything about that. I look at my grandfather clock and it is 15 minutes before lunch. I need to prepare for everything.

I heard a knock on the door again and it was Sebastian.

"It is better if you will meet them, my lord." Sebastian said

"Why does it need to be now?" I asked

"Isn't it lovely, young master? Your fiancée and the girl you like are going to stay here." Sebastian said

"Shut up." I replied and walk downstairs

While I am waiting in front of the door, I saw two carriages coming. I can say that the first one carries Lizzy and the second one is Aria. Sebastian opens Lizzy's carriage and she gave me a suffocating hug. She clings to me as Sebastian opens Aria's carriage. Aria took Sebastian's hand and she gave me a smile upon seeing me. I feel that my heart skips a beat.

"Lady Aria? What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked

"My cousin Philipp wrote a letter to Ciel so I am here." she said

"What letter Ciel?" Lizzy asked

"Lady Aria is going to stay here for a week same as you." I replied calmly

"A week!" Lizzy said

"Lizzy, your mouth." I said

"I assume that you're staying here also?" Aria asked

"Yes I am." Lizzy said

"Let us be friends." Aria said and she gave Lizzy a smile

I know Lizzy is only giving her a fake smile. I will hate this week. It is worst than seeing death. Two girls in my manor. I wonder if the both of them will like each other. Sebastian carries their things on the guest rooms while I escorted them to my study. As we enter, Aria runs to the window and looks at the garden in a very amusing stare.

"Ciel, the garden is perfectly wonderful. I never thought that you took quite a liking to white roses." Aria said

"I don't like them but in fact they are my favourite." Ciel said

"Can I go outside to see them?" Aria asked

"Do as you pleased."I replied

In a minute, she is now out of my sight. As she stormed out of my study, I am left with Lizzy who looks at me furrowed eye brows.

"Ciel, I know you have a very great explanation here." Lizzy said

"Is my explanation not enough? I was asked by Lord Philipp to let his cousin stay here. Besides, why you are in a rampage, Aria is only a friend." I said

"Ciel, I thought that I am going to spend a week with you." Lizzy said

"Lizzy, not all the time I am on your side." I said

"I understand." Lizzy said

"Tomorrow, I will accompany you everywhere you like." I said

"Is that true Ciel?" Lizzy asked

"Yes." I replied

Lizzy goes out and I can see that she is going to her room. I look at my window and I see Aria talking to Finny. Her smile is so beautiful. I don't know how I can entertain her if I also have the responsibility to entertain to Lizzy. I saw Aria looks at my place and she smiles happily while showing me the white roses she had picked. I put a faded smile because I can't stop myself to do so. She is a strong lady.

"Is that a smile young master?" Sebastian asked

"What are you talking about?" I said as I seat on my chair

"I know it is hard to keep two contrasting ladies here, my lord. Perhaps, I can help you on that." Sebastian said

"What help?" I asked

"Lady Elizabeth had mentioned me that you are taking her everywhere she wants and that means Lady Aria will be left here with the other servants. I am suggesting that you should give Lady Aria all the access around the manor." Sebastian said

"Access? What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean, why not spend this night with Lady Aria secretly." Sebastian said

"I will not do that. " Sebastian said

"If you say so my lord, I perhaps then prepare something entertaining for the lady when we leave tomorrow." Sebastian said as he leaves

I look back at the window and Aria is not there anymore. I go outside and I saw Aria carrying white roses. I saw her talking to Sebastian and she then smiled as Sebastian walks away.

"Are you enjoying here Lady Aria?" I asked

"I am. The servants are all friendly." Aria replied

"I'm glad to know that. What are you going to do with those?" I asked

"Oh, I can't sleep without white roses in my room. White roses remind me of Arthur and every time there is a white rose, I can feel that he is still here." Aria said

As Aria said that, I feel a slight pain in my heart. White roses are my favourite and my favourite flower is reminding her of someone she holds dear. Sebastian arrived holding a vase and he gets the roses Aria is holding. He goes to Aria's room and places it there.

"Ciel, please excuse myself." Aria said

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Upstairs." She said and she leaves

Aria's P.O.V.

I am preparing for dinner and I am so excited about it. It is my first time to have a dinner with Ciel and I am just happy. I heard a knock from the door and it was my maid Mimi.

"My lady, shall we get ready?" Mimi asked

"Of course." I replied

Mimi helps me with my corset and with my dress. I like to wear an ocean blue dress with a lot of frills and ribbons. She put my choker on and put a ribbon on my hair. When I am done, she leaves me and waits for Mr. Sebastian to come. I am happy that my room has a balcony so I can see the night sky before sleeping. Another knock was heard and I saw Mr. Sebastian.

"Dinner is served my lady." Sebastian said

"Thank you." I replied

Sebastian escorts me to the dinner table and I saw Elizabeth and Ciel waiting for me. Ciel is sitting in the head and Elizabeth was on his right. Mr. Sebastian pulled the seat on the left side of Ciel. I notice that Ciel is looking at me so I just give him a smile.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ciel said

"You look dashing." I replied

"Please take a seat, Lady Aria." Ciel said

"Thank you." I replied

Sebastian serves us our meal and all are delicious. The meat is tender and juicy and everything was tasty looking. While we are eating, Elizabeth opens a topic which I quite not understand why she suddenly asks it.

"Ciel, do you think what kind of family are we going to have?" Elizabeth asked

"What is that question Elizabeth?" Ciel said

"I am asking for our future." Elizabeth replied

"There are other important things other than that." Ciel said

"But I can't wait to talk about them." Elizabeth replied

"We can talk about it in private." Ciel said

"I want now." Elizabeth whined

"There is a guest here, for heaven's sake Elizabeth!" Ciel said

"Sorry to barge in, but it's quite alright." I said

"See, she said it's alright." Elizabeth said

I just heard a loud noise and I see Ciel walking out. I look at them oddly and look at the servants around. I was wondering if they are really like this every time they are eating together.

"Are they always like that?" I asked

"Too often my lady." Mey- rin said

"Aren't they supposed to love each other? Besides it's a good thing that you're cousin is your fiancée." I said

"It's different from them my lady. Young master seems doesn't see Lady Elizabeth in a romantic way. Besides I can say that young master likes someone else." Sebastian said

"I see. I'm sorry if I ask that." I said

"Don't worry my lady. If it's possible to ask young master to change his fiancée, we prefer you." Bard said

"Oh thank you. But you know that's impossible." I said

"Is the Lady Aria already had a fiancée?" Mey- rin asked

"I suppose to have one… but he's missing." I replied

"I'm sorry my lady." Mey- rin said

After dinner, I go to my room and change into my nightgown. I crawl to the bed and tuck myself in the blanket. When I was about to close my eyes, I heard a knock and it was Ciel.

"Ciel?" I asked

"Can I come in?" Ciel asked

"Of course, besides this is your spare room." I said

"Thank you. I just came by to say something." Ciel said

"What is it?" I asked

"Sorry for the ruckus in the dinner." Ciel said and he leaves

I smiled that Ciel bothers to come just to say that. I go to sleep and turn the light off. I think that I will have a good sound sleep. While I am sleeping, I feel cold breeze coming inside and someone is breathing on me. I open my eyes and I see a man but I can't see his face. My eyes widen as he jumps in the balcony. I immediately go to the drawer to get a candle. I light it myself and run to the balcony. I look everywhere to see if there's a body there but unfortunately there's none. I silently walk out of my room and go outside of the manor.

"Hello?" I hissed

While I am walking to the rose garden, no one is there except for me. I walk a little farther but still no one is there until I caught a glimpse of two men standing behind a tree. I narrow my eyes to see it clearly but it's useless. Suddenly, I feel a cold breeze and the light on my candle fades. The only light I have now is from the stars and the moon. I feel scared but then, I saw a silhouette of a man coming to me. He bends to reach my ear and his voice sends chills to my body. His voice, it is familiar to me.

"Princess, I will be yours, forever and always will." He whispered

Warm lips suddenly crushed to mine. It was only a peck but I have a feeling that I know this person. As he vanishes in front of me, all I can do now is to cry. I fell into my knees and silently cry.

"Arthur, is that you?" I whispered

"L-Lady Aria, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Finny, I'm sorry. I must walk in." I replied

"Are you crying my lady?" Finny asked

"I'm not." I replied and go straight to my room

I tuck myself in the bed and thinks whether that man is Arthur or not. I fall asleep hoping that tomorrow, Arthur is back.

Thank you for reading... please review... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ciel's P.O.V.

I know that Aria doesn't know that I saw her in my window. My mornings are not good but this morning is the worst. Aria is been kissed by an unknown individual.

"It seems that you have a bad morning, sir." Sebastian said

"What is that?" I asked

"What young master?" Sebastian asked

"Don't act innocent. Who is that person who kissed my Aria!?" I yelled

"My Aria?" Sebastian said with a smirk

"I have no time in playing." I said

"Well, that's only a human but he's not alone." Sebastian said

"They are two?" I asked

"Yes and I can say that the other one is a demon like myself." Sebastian said

After I get dressed, I walk outside because I have promised that I will accompany Lizzy. I saw Aria walking alone in the halls, eyes are red and puffy. When she saw me, she smiled at me but I know it's façade again.

"How's your sleep?" I asked

"Quite well." She replied

"I see. I am leaving with Lizzy right now so please do what you want for awhile." I said

"Thank you Ciel." Aria said

I saw Lizzy running to me and she gave me a suffocating hug. As we walk to the carriage, I saw Aria walking to the rose garden. It seems that she is going back to the spot where I found her last night.

"Young master…" Sebastian said

As we leave, I never heard any from Aria. I think she will be quiet for these upcoming days for she is confused. When we reach London, I can't stop myself to worry about Aria. While I am walking, I suddenly bump into someone. I look at him and he has blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said

"No worries." The man replied

As we stop on a shop, I ask Sebastian to buy something for Aria. When he is done, Sebastian slides a small box in my hand and hid it to Lizzy. Afternoon comes and we decided to go home. It is rude to leave Aria for too long.

When we arrived, I was welcomed by Mey- rin who is holding a letter. I immediately grab it because I saw the Brighton's seal on it. I go to my study and open the letter. It was from Duke Brighton himself.

Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,

I am thankful to you for letting my granddaughter to stay with you there. I know it is sudden but her parents and we are back. I will send a carriage there to pick my granddaughter after lunch so please inform her. And I have a surprised to her so please don't tell that Arthur is back. I am also inviting you to a party two days after now.

Sincerely yours,

Duke Brighton

"It seems that it is a very bad news, young master." Sebastian said

"Please tell Aria that she is going home tomorrow after lunch." I said

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said

After dinner, I immediately go to my study and finish some works. I know that at this point of time, Aria is preparing to go to sleep. My mind is wondering if Arthur is really back. Then there's no chance that Aria and I will be together. I walk to Aria's room and knock to see if she's still awake. I hear the word 'Come in' so I enter. I saw her standing in the balcony staring intently at the night sky. Her long brown locks are swaying in the wind.

"Ciel…" Aria said

"Are you not going to sleep?" I asked

"No, I am waiting for him to come." Aria said

"Who?" I asked

"Nothing. What brings you here?" she asked

"I'm just checking you." I replied

"Thank you for worrying." She said as she kissed my cheek

I feel that my cheeks are growing red and my heart is beating faster. I suddenly gain my composure when her gaze turns into a sad one.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked

"I was wondering if the man last night is Arthur." Aria replied

"Arthur… do you… love him?" I asked

"Of course I am. He's my cousin after all." She replied

"Do you love him in a romantic way?" I asked

"When I was a little girl, I always dreamt that Arthur will be my husband. He's caring and gentle. I don't know if I love him or my feelings towards him are only adoration." Aria replied

"Would you do me a favour?" I asked

"Anything for you." Aria replied

"Please let me… kiss you." I said

"Kiss me? Ciel… but you have…" Aria said

"I know. I know that I have a fiancée. But if Arthur is really back, then you and me will be nothing anymore. I' m sorry that I saw you last night. But Aria, this kiss, will be yours and always will." I said as I kiss Aria

At first it seems that Aria was still in shocked. But afterwards, she returns the kiss. I am kissing Aria Hofmann and in the future she will be Aria Brighton. This kiss for me is full of love and passion. I was the first one to break the kiss and Aria flutters her eyes open. Her garnet orbs stares at me.

"If it's only possible Aria, I will take you as my wife." I whispered

"Ciel…" Aria said

"Don't worry, that kiss is our secret. I know that I am not the first one to kiss you but you are the first one I have kissed." I said

Suddenly I feel Aria's lips are on mine again. This kiss is a short one but I know Aria's feelings are on this.

"I hope that in the future, if we meet again, the both of us will be together." Aria said and she smiled

"I am looking forward on that time." I said as I leave her room

All I know now is Aria is somewhat feeling the same way with me. I can say that the quarter of her heart is mine but still the three quarters is with Arthur. I slightly feel pain sprang into my heart. I successfully get a quarter of her love but when he's back, all of it will be gone. Arthur is really lucky that after all this years, Aria's heart is still him.

I walk back to my study and occupy my mind. Tomorrow, I will try to delete Aria in my mind. All the things she reminds me of her though we have actually a short bonding time. It is for the good. I will do this for her sake and my sake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aria's P.O.V.

Last night was really different. I know Ciel is only concern but I don't even know that he is going to kiss me. I admit, I have this soft spot for Ciel in my heart. But we are not meant to be. He already has Lizzy and I… I already have Arthur. If we continue to love each other and cross each other's boundaries, this is going to be a mess. I never took a liking to Lizzy but I don't hate her. If Ciel and I are going to be together, Lizzy will be sad. I don't want anyone to be sad though I will be the one to take all the sadness.

"My lady, are you thinking about something?" Sebastian asked

"It is nothing important Sebastian." I replied

"I see. But do you mind if you tell me." Sebastian said

"Sebastian, if you love someone what are you going to do?" I asked

"Of course I will fight for them my lady. It's my opinion, for a love one I will do anything. Does Lady Aria fall in love for someone?" Sebastian asked

"It's not like that. Then what if your heart is on half, I mean the first half is already occupied and then another one came and then it was occupied by them." I asked

"That's quite hard my lady. But I can say you should choose one. Choose the one who you think is better." Sebastian said

"Thank you." I replied

I am sitting in the garden when I saw Ciel walking. As I saw him, I remember the kiss last night. I turn my gaze away from him and focus on the tea in my front.

"Lady Aria, your grandfather had sent me a letter that you are going back to your manor today." Ciel said

"Grandfather is already here?"I asked

"Yes and he will pick you here." Ciel said

"Thank you Ciel. I must pack my things now." I said

I leave the place and go to my room. I am going back now and that means Ciel will not be around anymore. I look outside and think. What if Ciel and I are engaged? Am I going to be happy? What if I don't meet Ciel? Am I not feeling confusion now?

After finishing in packing with the help of Mimi, I decided to go to Ciel's study. Lizzy is still busy so I can have this chance to have a small talk with Ciel. When I get back to our manor, I promise that I will forget Ciel. It is the least I can do so that Lizzy won't be hurt. Ciel must forget me and I must forget him.

When I reach the door of Ciel's study, I become nervous. I took all of my courage and knock bravely. I heard him saying come in so I open the door.

"Aria, what brings you here?" Ciel said as he signs some papers

"Sorry to disturb you. I need to talk you." I said

"About what." Ciel said with a boring tone

"About us." I said and he suddenly stops

"Us?" Ciel asked

"Yes." I said

"What about us?" Ciel asked

"I… You… must forget each other." I said

"Forget? How can I forget?" Ciel asked

"Try to act like you don't know me." I said

"Act? Are you insane? You want me to forget you? It is hard to do Aria! For heaven's sake, even though I try your well being always flashes in my mind." Ciel said

"Do everything on your might! You're Earl Ciel Phantomhive! You can run a company for a young age but you can't forget a girl!" I said

"Aria, don't blame me if I can't forget you! How can I do a thing like that if in my dreams you still exist! Death is the best thing to do if I want to forget you." Ciel said

"Then I will act dead and will never appear to you. If I exist in your dream then consider that as my ghost." I said as I walk out

I close the door and tears are starting to form in my eyes. As I walk back to my room, I saw Lizzy walking to Ciel's study. She looks at me but I just look away. Her eyes are full of curiousity.

"Uhmmm… I'm not concern or what but why are you crying?" Lizzy asked

"Nothing." I said

"Nothing? Your eyes tell it. Is Ciel got angry to you?" Lizzy asked

"No he's not." I replied

"If you say so, I must go to Ciel now." Lizzy said as she leaves

I enter my room and sit on the bed silently. I think I might break down if I will not stop crying. I know it's hard to do but why does Ciel don't want to forget me. I wipe the tears in my eyes and look at the mirror. I must fix myself before Grandfather comes. I don't want him to see me crying.

After finishing fixing myself, I heard a knock from the door. I open it and it is Ciel. I look at him dead in the eye.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked

"I want to talk." Ciel said

"Talk? Sure." I replied

"It is about earlier, if you want me to forget you then I will. But don't expect it will take me a shorter time." Ciel said

"Is that all?" I asked

"Yes, your grandfather will be arriving a little moment from now so please prepare." Ciel said

"I'm already done." I replied

"Before anything else, don't let yourself cry too much. If you will do that, I will always remember you." Ciel said in a dead eerie tone

"I will." I replied as I close the door

This is the right thing to do. We are doing it right. I look at the grandfather clock in my room and it is already lunch. I walk down and I saw grandfather and… Arthur. My eyes look at them in disbelief. My heart is rising and my cheeks are heating. Ciel looks at me and he's dead eyes are piercing to me making my heart sinks again.

"Aria!" Grandfather said

I walk downstairs slowly and when I reach the ground, my feet seem to have a mind on its own. My eyes are still glued on Arthur. His blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes, how I miss them all. Suddenly I just feel myself running to him. My eyes again are about to cry in joy. As I about to reach him, Arthur gave me a gentle smile and hugs me. I feel like I am a small child running to Arthur's arm every time I see him but this time is different. I am running to him not a cousin but a fiancée.

"Aria…" Arthur said gently

"Where have you been? You are missing for a year!" I said

"It's nothing important, princess." Arthur said

"But…"

"It is not good for a lady to cry." Arthur said as he wipes my tears

"Yes my lord." I replied

"You must be Earl Phantomhive." Arthur asked

"Yes I am." Ciel replied coldly

"Thank you for your hospitality to my cousin." Arthur said

"It's a pleasure to have Lady Aria as a visitor." Ciel said

While I am holding Arthur's hand, a tall guy wearing a butler's uniform came. He is not familiar to me and honestly I don't even see him in my entire life. It seems Arthur knows him.

"My lady, I am Richard the Brighton's new butler. I will take your things in the carriage." The man said

"Here are Lady Aria's things." Sebastian said

When I look at them, I can feel that tension is building between them same with us. Ciel seems so cold to Arthur though being cold is one of Ciel's characteristics.

"Aria, please say your thank you." Grandfather said

"Thank you for having me here, Earl Phantomhive." I said putting emphasis on the last words

Ciel was surprised and suddenly gains his composure again. I think I am the only person who saw that.

"Welcome, Lady Aria." Ciel said

As I walk outside of the Phantomhive manor, I am now starting to delete Ciel in my life. I climb into the carriage and taking a one last peek in the beautiful manor. When our carriage starts to move, the servants wave us goodbye. They are being too kind to me so I must return the favour.

As we got far, the things between Ciel and me are not the same anymore. We are now strangers nothing more nothing less.

Ciel's P.O.V.

As I saw a carriage coming, this is now the time that Aria is going to leave. Aria is now leaving and as for me, I must move on and delete my love for Aria. My forbidden love will be no more starting today.

I saw Duke Brighton coming out and another figure. That might be Arthur. As I saw completely his figure, I was surprised. Isn't he the man I bumped when the last time I go to London? I can't be mistaken, that was him. Those calm eyes and stoic face it was really him.

We talk a little when a sudden change of expression to Arthur's face was present. His face turns into a softer and gentler one. I look upstairs and Aria was there, standing frozen. I look at her in defeat. She will never be mine. Every seconds pass, my hearts sinks. What if Aria kisses him? What if I am nothing to her anymore? Time went faster and there she is. She passed me and hugs the boy she had waited for a long time. The boy she loves dearly. The boy who caught her attention since the beginning. My hearts seems to sinks in the deepest fathom of abyss. It seems that there is no light for me now.

I feel being thrown to hell when she leaves. I look at the carriage until it is out of sight. I look down trying to hold my emotions. The emotions I have had for the girl I love.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked

"I'm fine. I need to finish something in my study. Please tell everyone that I am busy and not disturb me." I said

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said

I walk upstairs slowly. I feel that I am soulless. When I reach my study, I locked it and stood there for a minute. Why these emotions do bug me? Why? I suddenly feel pain running to my knuckles as I punch the wall. I am not like this before. I think I am not Ciel anymore. Since the day she showed up I am not myself. Why do I need to suffer like this? Why do you need to do this to me, Aria?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ciel's P.O.V.

Time surely pass fast. I have never seen Aria for a month and I am still in depression. I feel like I lost all the things. I am now walking around the busy streets of London with my servants. I am sure they are pleased that I am bringing them here.

While I am walking, I suddenly heard Mey- rin's girly squeal. I look irritate to her and my eyes grow wider.

"Lady Aria looks like a princess." Mey- rin said

"Yes, she looks like one. Lord Arthur looks like a real prince." Finny said

"You two quiet!" Bard hissed at them

Finny and Mey- rin look at me and their faces turn into a sad one. I don't need their sympathy. My gaze is still locked on Aria and indeed she looks like a real princess. It seems that Arthur is making her a real one. She is smiling happily to Arthur and it seems she doesn't notice my presence here. I walk away so that I can't see how much affectionate Aria is to Arthur. In fact I am not on the right to place to feel jealousy towards Arthur.

When we are done, I decided to go back to the manor. I don't want to walk around in the same place with them. As we get there, I go to the study and I saw Prince Soma and Agni inside. Another cheerful thing to deal again.

"Ciel!" Prince Soma said

"What?" I asked

"Are you not happy to see me?" he asked

"What do you like?" I asked

"Lizzy told me about a lady named Aria. I want to meet her." Soma asked

My heart beats faster as I heard the name. I try to hide it by acting cold to Soma so that he will never suspect.

"Where is she Ciel?" Soma asked

"She's on her own manor." I replied

"Can't we go there?" Soma asked

"We can't. She is living in Brighton's castle so it is hard for us to meet her." I said

"But Lizzy told me you are friends." Soma said

"We are only acquainted." I said

"Liar Ciel!" Soma yelled and then pout

"I'm telling the truth." I replied

"Don't lie to me Ciel. Liars go to hell." Soma said

Soma is another narrow- head human. I indeed will go to hell after my contract to Sebastian. That is a fact to admit.

"I am only acquainted to her but I consider her family as close friends." I replied

"What is her name again?" Soma asked

"Aria Francesca Sophia Hofmann." I replied

"She had a cute name." Soma said

"Can you get out now? I am busy." I said

Agni and Soma go out and I am alone again. I sighed in defeat. Forgetting Aria is the hardest thing to do compare to the dangerous jobs that the queen wants me to do. I pick a book to my shelf and a book drops revealing a ribbon inside. I can say that the ribbon is Aria's. Maybe she wasn't able to finish the book so she marks it with a ribbon. I pick up the ribbon and put it in my pocket. I think it is now harder for me to do it since I am keeping a thing that reminds me of her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't forget you easily." I whispered to myself

Arthur's P.O.V.

Since the day I come back, my heart is full of happiness. I have Aria on my side but she's not acting normal. Something is bothering her. Is Earl Phantomhive the reason?

When I meet Earl Phantomhive, I feel competence to him. And his butler, it's a demon same like Richard. For me, Ciel is not a good company for my little princess though grandfather likes him. I actually don't like that I have a competition for Aria's heart. She is mine and that thing will never change. I am ready to kill Ciel Phantomhive if needed but if I kill him, Aria will be sad and I don't want that to happen.

"My lord, it seems that you have a competition for the young lady's heart." Richard asked

"That will never happen. If I need to kill him, I'll do it." I said

"But Lady Aria will be sad if that happens." Richard said

"I know but I will make sure Aria will forget his very existence." I replied

"You're one hell of a selfish man, my lord. I never failed in choosing you." Richard replied

"Richard, please prepare me a carriage." I said

"May I know where are you going?" Richard asked

"I will just go to London to buy Aria a dog." I replied

"Yes my lord."

When the carriage is done, I was about to go inside the carriage when Aria came. Her eyes are pleading so I let her in.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"London." I replied

"What are we going to do there?" she asked

"I'll buy you something." I replied

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, anything for my princess." I replied

Yes, it's anything for my princess. I will be her faithful servant while she will be my queen. I will do anything she wants. Anything that can make her happy. Her happiness is the reason why I am here. I want to stay by her side forever that's why I form the contract. To protect her, to cherish her and to marry her, three valid reasons why I am doing this. If it is to kill someone who is on my way, I'll do it. If someone makes her cry, I'll punish them.

"Arthur, are you alright?" she asked

"Perfectly fine." I replied

While we are walking to London, I saw Ciel with his servants. His eyes are full of undying and unconditional love. I think Aria had captured his heart while I am gone. He even kisses her so that's unacceptable. He leaves immediately and same with us after I bought a puppy for Aria. Her smile is the most important thing. Whoever dares to take it away from her, will suffer to the greatest pain.

My possessiveness might sound greedy but mine is mine. So no one is allowed to take what is mine.

Thank you for reading everyone. Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Aria's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the garden looking at the bright blue sky. As I look at it, Ciel's face was flashed in my mind. I don't understand why but it hurts me. I know Ciel forgets me already so I must move on. I just realize that if I am married and he was married, there is a great possibility that we must cross each other's path if we attend social gatherings. And when that time comes, I hope that I overcome this feeling.

While I am looking at the sky, I feel someone leaned on me. I know that it is Arthur so I must not worry a lot.

"Are you thinking about something?" he asked

"Yes." I replied

"What is it?" Arthur asked

"It's nothing. Something about the future." I replied

"I see." Arthur said with a hint of sad tone

"Are you sad Arthur?" I asked

"It is just that future is unpredictable. Right now you're with me but tomorrow you're already with someone else." Arthur replied

"What are you thinking? I'm not going anywhere." I replied

"For now you're not but tomorrow you will." Arthur said

"Don't be so sulky Arthur. The Arthur I know is not sulky." I replied

"If you say so then I will be not sulky. I will do what my princess said because I am her faithful servant." Arthur replied

A comfortable silence is ruling over us. I am now used to Arthur's affectionate actions but sometimes he acts so weird and he's always out with Richard. I am worried if something bothers him but when I ask him he will just reply 'I'm fine or it's nothing'.

I hold Arthur's hand gently. I want him to know that I will not leave his side. I don't want him to be hurt that's why I am doing this. In our relationship, Arthur is always the giver and I am the taker. He always do what I want, he cared more about my feelings rather than his own. I always admired Arthur for that. He seems too perfect in my eyes.

"Aria, you are holding my hand for too long." Arthur said

"I know." I replied

"Let's go. Your mother and father might look for us. We still have discussions to do for the publicity of our engagement." Arthur said

"Sure." I replied still holding Arthur's hand

I don't want to let go of him. I don't want to be away from him. All I want is to be with him. I will not let this moment fly away from me.

Ciel's P.O.V.

I was working in my office when Sebastian came. I look at him oddly and I can say he's here for something important. I stop working and Sebastian handed me a letter.

"It's an invitation from the Brighton and Hoffman family." Sebastian said

"Invitation? Is Aria going to get married!?" I asked worriedly

"No sir, perhaps it's an invitation for the publicity of their engagement." Sebastian replied

I open and read the letter and all I can feel is pain. Sebastian is right; it's an invitation for their engagement. I set the letter aside and calm myself. I must forget about her.

"Sebastian, please call Nina Hopkins." I said

"It seems that you are interested too." Sebastian smirked

"I'm not. I am going there as a respect for the Duke Brighton." I replied

"Well, if you say so." Sebastian replied and leaves

As he left, I look at the white roses planted outside. Aria is fond of them but it is not her favourite one. I shifted my gaze to the vase near my table. The roses that are placed there were the one Aria picked for me when she is staying here and everything between us is alright on that time.

"How long do you plan to play this game with me?" I whispered

I go back to my work and then Lizzy burst inside smiling ear to ear. I can now read that she wants me to be her partner.

"Ciel have you heard about their engagement?" Lizzy asked

"Who's engagement?" I asked

"Lady Aria and Lord Arthur." Lizzy replied

"Yes I heard it." I replied

"I'm invited so let's go together." Lizzy said

"Fine, if that will make you happy." I said

"Thank you Ciel." Lizzy said

"Welcome." I replied

"Uhmmm… do you have anything to wear?" Lizzy asked

"I ask Sebastian to call Nina for me." I replied

"Well that's great. She can make our dresses match." She replied

"Do what you want." I replied coldly

"I think you're not interested at all." Lizzy said

"I just have many things to do." I replied

"Liar! You're thinking of Aria right? Am I right?" Lizzy asked

"Lizzy! How many times do I need to tell you that she's only a friend?" I said

"Friend? Can you come up with a good excuse?" Lizzy replied

"What do you want me to do, to make you believe me?" I asked

"Kiss me Ciel." Lizzy said with a straight face

I was surprised to hear that from Lizzy. I look at her for a second trying to think whether to kiss her or not. Aria is the first person I have ever kissed passionately but now Lizzy is asking me. I lean closer to her and brush my lips against hers. But in my mind, I keep mumbling sorry to Aria. I have told her that my kiss is always hers. When we break apart, Lizzy look stunned.

"Is that enough for a proof?" I asked

"You have made me the happiest girl!" Lizzy said as she hugs me

I look on my side thinking of Aria and our first kiss. She's not like Lizzy. Her lips are like made for me only. Kissing Aria is much more different than Lizzy not that because they are different persons but kissing Aria feels like I am being cradled.

"Sorry." I whispered softly so that Lizzy will not hear it


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ciel's P.O.V.

The day had come. The engagement party of Aria and Arthur will be 6 hours from now. I look like a soulless human. I look at myself at the full length mirror while Sebastian is helping me to dress. I am dead in the eye. It really annoys me a lot.

"Cheer up, young master." Sebastian said

"How can you expect me to cheer up?" I asked

"It seems like you're still thinking of Lady Aria even though you have kissed Lady Elizabeth yesterday." Sebastian said with a smirk

"Shut up." I said as put my eye patch on

"Your done sir, let us just wait for the right time to leave." Sebastian said

"I see." I replied

While Sebastian is leaving, I am thinking if I should talk to Aria about us. I know she completely forgets about me and she is now happy while I am suffering. Chances of talking to Aria is one in a million. Arthur will never let his guard down on her.

The time had come and we leave the Phantomhive manor. I should be myself when I face her. I don't want to be weak. As we arrive there, I was greeted by Philipp. He accompanies me to where Aunt Frances is. Lizzy looks pretty in her dress but I still don't think she's beautiful for there is someone who is not yet here whose beauty is more breathtaking than any other woman.

"Ciel, I thought you are going to be late." Lizzy said as she linked arms with me

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I replied

While I am busy pretending listening to Lizzy, suddenly the crowd got silent. The big oak doors open revealing Arthur and the lady that I am dying to see. As I saw her full image, my heart beats faster but at the same time shattering into pieces. Aria looks so outstanding. Her dark blue dress with black trimmings suits her well. And the most noticeable thing is the sapphire ring on her left hand.

"Lady Aria looks really pretty." Edward commented

"Yes she is." Aunt Frances replied

"They look cute together." Lizzy said

"I never thought that little Aria will look like a real princess with her prince walking beside her." Marquis Midford said

"You seem to be quiet Ciel." Aunt Frances said

"I'm just tired." I replied

"Well, let's meet the both of them." Aunt Frances said as we walk towards the couple

As we get nearer to them, I feel like running. Running to somewhere away from them, away from the girl I love. When Aria and I lock gazes, her warm stare pierces to my soul.

"Congratulations Lady Aria." Edward said

"Thank you Lord Midford." Aria replied

"Lady Aria…" I said looking at her directly

"Earl Phantomhive, thank you for coming." Aria said with a smile

I hate the formalities happening right now. She's not calling me Ciel but instead Earl Phantomhive.

"It's my pleasure to see a close friend of mine happy." I said

I can't say it to her right now. With these people around, it might cause a ruckus. I don't want to ruin anyone's reputation. I simply leave trying to avoid her right now.

As everyone starts dancing, I remain myself as a wallflower. While I am standing with Sebastian on the side, I saw Aria walking with a plate of cake. It seems that fate is so cruel that it keeps Aria and I cross paths.

"It seemed that Lady Aria is fond of sweet things." I said

"You want some?" Aria said as she took a piece with her fork

"No thanks." I replied

"You don't like sweets?" she asked curiously

"It is not like that." I replied

"It's just a bite. Try it." She said as she put the fork near my mouth and I took a bite of her cake

I feel strange feeling inside my stomach. My heart beats faster because of the sudden attention Aria is giving to me.

"Do you like it?" Aria asked

"Yes thank you. But it seems unlady- like to do such a thing." I said

"Well then sorry." Aria said with a pout

"You know, you're weird." I said

"Why I am weird" Aria asked

"Because, on the last day we have this close interaction, you say that you are about to forget me and then what is this act? Are you trying to get me back?" I asked with a smirk

I saw Aria's cheek heat up. I think I should play along with her. Maybe a little flirting will do. It is funny seeing Aria flustered.

"What are you trying to say? I am just being kind because… because I need to." Aria replied while blushing furiously

"You need to? You need to what? You need me? Is that it Aria?" I said

"No!" Aria said more flustered

"Then tell me? It is not bad to tell it. Don't be ashamed. If you want we can go to a private room." I said

I think I am winning in this little flirting game. Just two or three acts, I can get to talk to her personally.

"Fine!" Aria said as she drags me

We walk slowly and I can say that Aria is managing not to be seen by others. We enter a room and I can say that it is hers. We go inside of it and Aria locks it while she opens the light to her room.

"So, tell me now." I said

"I just need to act kind towards you so that everyone will see that we are friends. Besides if you're thinking that I do have feelings for you, then you're wrong." Aria said

"You know sometimes, I can't even read your mind. You are so complicated to understand but as you get more complicated the more you bring me closer to you." I said

"What do you want?" she asked

"I just simply want to talk to the damsel in distress standing in front of me." I said

"You think of me as a damsel in distress?" Aria asked

"Of course. You're confused aren't you? You don't know if your decisions are right or wrong. You are stuck between Arthur and me, and even though you're with Arthur, I can say that I still have a place in your heart." I said telling something to get her pissed

I saw how her expression changed. I am right? I am right that I still have a spot in her heart. But that's quite impossible; I thought she had forgotten about me. I can't see her face so I decided to play with her. I can prove it by doing this.

I snake my arms around her and try to seduce her. If she gives in, then I can now prove that she had feelings for me.

"Aria… my sweet little Aria." I whispered

I can feel her body froze. I bury my face on her hair and I can smell the scent of jasmine. While I am enjoying the scent of her hair, I feel her hand on my arm.

"Let go off me." Aria said coldly and she removes my arm around her gently

"You can't resist me aren't you?" I asked

"Are you trying to make me laugh? Honestly, you creeps me out." Aria said

"Well creeping you only adds spice." I said

"Spice? Are you trying to seduce me so that I will fall for you? Is this your way to sabotage this engagement? Well you are so wrong in deducing things. You and I are total opposite. You and I are an impossible match. We're like fire and rain Ciel." Aria said

"This is what I like about you, though you are losing in a certain argument, you still seek your way out." I said

"What should you expect me to do? I admit that I hold you dearly and right now, as you are trying to lure me to you, my heart beats fast and my desire to stay with you is growing but I must keep loyal to Arthur. Though I care for you, no, though I love you, we can't be together. We are forbidden Ciel. So stop seeking for me." Aria said

"You are so interesting. Even if you tried to push me away, I will just keep coming back because I have an important thing to get back and that is my world." I said as I come close to the door

There is a silence between us. Tension is building up and I should break it. Aria is one of a kind; she can resist me though I try to seduce her.

"You know Aria; I just want you to know that you are mine." I said as I walk out

I reach the party area and I saw Arthur glaring at me. I just smirked at him and walk over to Sebastian. I don't have the plan to use Aria against Arthur because we both know that she is our weakness. So, we are just going to play this game fairly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ciel's P.O.V.

One week after the engagement party, everything is still messy. But all I want now is Aria. My deepest desire is to have the girl I love and I am happy to hear from her that she loves me. Now I have more reasons to get her back though she's never mine.

"You are in good mood, young master?" Finny asked

"Am I? Well something great happened to me." I replied

"Since the day you have returned to the engagement party, you seemed well." Finny said

"I know." I replied

"Young master, sorry to disturb you but I have heard that Lord Arthur is going to Weston College." Sebastian said

"Weston College?" I asked

"Yes." Sebastian said

"What business he has there?" I asked

"As far as I know, he is visiting a cousin." Sebastian replied

"Cousin? Who?" I asked

"As far as I know, it was Keith Hofmann, heir to Hofmann family and Lady Aria's elder brother." Sebastian said

"Aria had a brother?" I asked

"Yes, I have heard it from her maid Mimi." Sebastian replied

"I don't care about in anyways." I said

"I see, so I think I shall not tell you about this." Sebastian replied with a smirk

"What is it?" I eyed him curiously

"I thought you don't care." Sebastian said

"Tell me now!" I said impatiently

"Well, Lady Aria might come here because her grandfather wants you to teach her about business." Sebastian said

"When is she arriving?" I asked

"This afternoon." Sebastian said

I went back to my study and prepare myself. This sounds fun. I have a little play time with Aria. As I start signing some papers, Soma comes inside with a beamy smile.

"I heard she's coming!" Soma said

"Yes so you must behave properly." I replied

Afternoon comes and I wait for her in the door. I was surprised to see Lau and Ran-mao coming out from Aria's carriage. What business does Lau have with me?

"Hi earl." Lau said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just visiting." He replied

I turned my gaze to Aria and it is clearly seen that she dislikes being here. I come nearer to her and offered my hand and she takes it carefully.

"I am expecting for your arrival." I said

"It is only for business, Earl Phantomhive." Aria said

"I know. No more than that." I replied

"Good." Aria replied

"Please come in." I said as we walk inside

As we go to the study, Aria's eyes grew wider. I look at her and maybe she had seen the withered roses in my desk.

"Is that?" Aria looks at me

"Yes." I replied

"Why are you still keeping that?" she asked

"Because I want to be challenged. Those roses get tired in waiting for you but I will never be like them." I said

"Ciel… you still don't have the plan to give up?" she asked

"Never." I replied

"Well then, I think I shall play along with you." She said

"Do what you like." I replied

"Is that so?" she said

"Yes." I replied

"Well, I want to play chess with you." She said as she walks away from me

Honestly, I thought she's going to kiss me or what but she only wants to play chess. I look at her oddly and smirk.

"Are you not going to play?" she asked innocently

"Let us start this little game. So what's your bet?" I asked

"Bet? I thought chess is a game that doesn't need a bet." Aria said

"Well to make our game more interesting a bet is a good thing." I said

"Fine, let me first hear your bet." Aria replied

"To be straight, if I win you'll kiss me." I said

"Fine, but if I win, you'll be my servant." Aria said

"So where are we going to play this game?" I asked

"Somewhere with audience." Aria replied

Like what she had said, we are going to play chess in front of audience. Even though they are only audience they also place their bet on who will win.

"Ready to lose Aria?" I asked

"No, I will never ever grant you one." Aria said

"Let's see." I said

We start playing chess like we had done before. I know I can beat Aria because I beat her once. And it looks like luck is with me right now. I think a little teasing will do to make this more interesting.

"I think I am going to win." I said

"Never." Aria said as she eyed me

"Well, it is quite clear on the status of this game." I said

"Just shut up." Aria said

"Shutting up is not enough to win over me, girlie." I said giving emphasis to the word girlie

"Girlie!? Who says I'm girlie! I will prove you Phantomhive that I am not a girlie!" Aria said

And she's right. I now regret calling her girlie for she is now close to winning. She had turned this game according to her own pace. I look at her and I must make a move right now. But no matter what I do, she always had this 'plan'.

"Checkmate…" Aria said smiling sweetly to me

"Impossible! How can you do that!?" I asked

"You have insulted me." I replied

"Insulted you?" I asked

"You called me girlie and my winning is the payback." Aria said

"Fine!" I said

"If you want to win, never call me girlie." Aria said

"I will be your servant." I replied

"Well, as my manservant, I want you to make me a cup of tea without anyone's help. And also serve your servants and your visitors." Aria said

"But that's too much!" I said

"I win, remember? I am your master so follow my orders, for this next 24 hours." Aria said

"You will enjoy it aren't you?" I asked

"Of course, until to the last second." Aria said

It is not the way I want it to be like. I now learned a lesson that never plays dirty to Aria Hofmann if you don't like to suffer in a bittersweet way.

When I come back, I saw Aria watching Lau and the others playing poker. I glared at them. What are they doing in front of Aria? They are playing a dirty game.

"I'm sorry Earl." Lau said sheepishly

"Why are you saying sorry, Mr. Lau?" Aria asked

"Don't mind it little lady." Lau said

"Here's your tea." I said

"Is it Earl Grey?" Aria asked

"Yes." I replied

"You know Ciel; you will make a fine butler." Aria said

"Butler!? Take that back or else…" I said

"Or else?" Aria asked innocently

"Or else you will expect me inside your room tonight." I said

"That will be so great! Thank you for reminding Ciel, I want to change the withered flowers there." Aria said

Everyone laughs at Aria's statement. I don't know why but I think Aria is winning in our little game. Well, let's see. I might turn this on my advancement.

Evening comes early and Sebastian had prepared the dinner. Thanks God, Aria isn't asking me to do weird stuffs. Sebastian called Aria in her room and the rest is already here. When I saw Aria coming, she sits down on my left side and we started eating. This girl, I can now feel what Arthur is feeling, protecting the most valuable person in his life.

"Earl, are you thinking of something?" Aria asked out of the blue

"No, please continue eating and call me Ciel." I replied

"I see." Aria replied

Sometimes I don't get why there are times she is calling me Ciel and sometimes Earl. I think I must look at the brighter side.

"Lady Aria, may I ask what your relationship with the Earl is?" Lau asked

"Me? Well, we are friends." Aria replied simply

"Friends? Why does the Earl always get flustered when you're around?" Lau asked again

"I don't know. Maybe it's natural because I'm a girl and he's a boy, though we're friends we are opposite in gender." Aria replied

"I see. I was thinking that the Earl likes you." Lau said

"We actually like each other but as friends, right Ciel?" Aria replied and looks at me

"Yes. But, you know we are not that kind of friends you are thinking, we can be called more than friends." I replied

"Oh… that was quite interesting." Lau replied and we continue eating

After dinner, everything went well. Aria as usual goes to her room earlier than anyone else here. I go to my study and pull out a small velvet box. This box contains happiness to every girl and I want to give that happiness to Aria. I decided to go to her room so I can talk to her but talking is much boring so I might tease her a little.

I knock at the door and it reveals an Aria lying in the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She is always weird.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked

"It's obvious, I want something from you." I replied

"I don't have what you want." Aria said while blushing furiously

"Aria, don't try to hide it. It is with you." I said

I come closer to Aria and for heaven's sake; she's wearing her night gown. Aria move backwards as I crawl to her bed. Her eyes are wide and she's still blushing wildly. While our faces are inches apart, I suddenly feel pain in my face and I am now sitting on the ground rubbing my nose.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Aria asked

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Then why did you that?" she replied

"I'm only teasing you." I replied

"Well, it goes wrong." Aria said

"Because you kick me square to the face." I replied

"It's your fault idiot." Aria said

"You're the idiot one." I replied

"Pervert!" Aria yelled

She's so tough! I stand up in front of her while she's sitting on the corner of the bed. She looks at me oddly while I kneel down. Her eyes widen at my sudden action. Her eyes grew wider than before when I kiss her pale bare foot.

"C-Ciel what are you…"

"My queen, let me, your faithful servant serves you with all my heart." I said

She suddenly stands up and goes farther away from me. It's my chance now. I walk nearer to her and held out the small box I am keeping. I open it and she was shocked on its content.

"Ciel… are you…" Aria said not sure what to say

"I am. This ring, will be yours when the time I get you." I said

"Are you crazy? Lizzy must have that not me." Aria said

"Lizzy? Are you trying to make me laugh?" I said

"I'm not making you laugh. I'm only telling the truth." Aria said

"Aria Hofmann, you are really such a weird girl." I said

Aria looks at me dumbly. I laugh at her expression while she stares at me dumbfounded. I can't imagine that this girl would have successfully made me laugh truly to my heart's content.

"Is there something funny?" Aria asked

"You…" I replied

She pouts and hits me with the pillow she's hugging. I laugh while she's hitting and her face is so adorable. She continues hitting me until she got tired. She walks to the bed and sit.

"You're done?" I said teasing her a little

"What do you mean?" she asked

"If you're done, then it's my turn." I replied

"Your turn?" Aria asked innocently

"You look so innocent, no matter why Arthur holds you dearly." I said

"Ciel…" she said and her gaze softens

"I know that you don't see how much effort I am doing to gain your attention and sometimes it always failed." I said

"Non- sense!" Aria said

"Aria…"

"Of course I know your efforts. You should not tell that. If you want me to love you wholeheartedly then learn to love yourself. And if you know how to do that, come back to me." Aria said as she pulled me in an embrace

This girl, she's warm. Her embrace, I feel like staying here. I look at her and her eyes are the prettiest thing I have ever seen. It feels like that I am in heaven when I'm with her.

"Promise me one thing." I said

"What is it? Just don't ask me to wait for you for too long." Aria said

"Promise me that you will remain by my side no matter what happens." I said

"Sure thing, Ciel." She replied sweetly

"This is a selfish wish but can you love me for once and let me love you forever." I said

"That one is a hard thing to do. If you are on my place, being stuck with two people whom I hold dearly choosing is hard. But I will try." Aria replied

"Aria, please. Love me for once and I will take care of the rest. I know I only want you by myself and it sounds so greedy. Please do love me before my love for you turns into my own madness." I said

I suddenly felt warm lips on mine. The kiss was short but it's full of emotions. Aria is looking dead serious. Her eyes are full of determination. Is this another side of her?

"You will not go mad Ciel! I will do anything to prevent that." Aria said

"But the only cure is you." I said

"I know. But you know there's nothing impossible as long as you believe. I believe that you will not go mad." Aria said

"You sure are full of hope Aria. Well let us see the results after this game ends." I said

I was about to leave her room when I feel Aria's arms around me. She buries her face in my back. I just realize that I was a head taller than her even though I have seen her bare footed.

"Ciel… please don't go into madness… please, do it for me…" Aria said between sobs

"I promise." I said as she releases me

When I face her, I saw her arms reaching for me; her feet tiptoed and kiss me. I pulled her closely to me. I just don't want to let go. This kiss is wilder than before. We are fighting for dominance and I am winning. I hope this will go far but I am wrong. She had pulled away.

"Good night." Aria said smiling and she closed the door

"Good night." I replied and then lean on the door

I hold my lips. Hers are pretty warm. I was just about to go back to my study when I saw Sebastian smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I see that's a wild kiss." Sebastian said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Nothing, but I know that you know what I am talking about." Sebastian said

"Leave me alone."

I stomped my way to my study. I hate when Sebastian knows anything. He is really one hell of a butler or one hell of an eavesdropper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Aria's P.O.V.

After my small lessons with Ciel, I go back to my parents' manor. I stare at the garden through the balcony in my room. Tomorrow, Arthur will be back after visiting my brother. I feel like staying in my soft bed rather than going outside. It's pretty boring since I am not in grandfather's castle. Mother and father are on our townhouse in London while I am stuck here.

"I hope someone will come and save the damsel in distress." I said sarcastically to myself

I decided to go out and then I saw Mimi running to me. She's panting so hard and I can get the hint that she runs here because it is important. I calm her down so that she can tell me every single detail of it.

"My lady, Earl Phantomhive…" Mimi said still panting

"Ciel? What's with Ciel?" I asked

"He's… He's sick my lady." Mimi said

"Oh…. What! Ciel is sick!" I said

"Yes my lady. I saw his butler in the town this morning and he told me that the Earl had an asthma attack last night and he is having a fever." Mimi said

"I never thought Ciel had asthma." I said

"My lady, what do you want to do?" Mimi asked

"I think I should write a letter to him." I replied

"What!? You're not going to pay him a visit?" Mimi asked

"Mimi… are you really sure you only want me to visit Ciel or there's more?" I asked

"N-Nothing my lady." Mimi replied

"I'm only joking Mimi. I will pay Ciel a visit." I said

"Right then, I will prepare the carriage." Mimi said

I laugh at Mimi. I know that she likes Sebastian but I wonder how Ciel is going. When the carriage is done, we immediately go to the Phantomhive manor.

As we reach there, I saw a carriage and I must expect that Lizzy is here. Besides she is the fiancée so she has the right. We are welcomed by Sebastian and he escorted me to Ciel's bedroom.

"Aria?" Ciel said

"Don't talk." I replied

"Why are you here?" he asked

"I'm visiting. Mimi told me about you." I replied

"Thank you for worrying." Ciel said

"No worries. How are you feeling?" I asked

"Not really well." He replied

I place a hand on his forehead and he's really burning. Maybe he gets sick because he works too late at night. I go back to the seat and I saw Lizzy coming with her mother. I greeted them and I can say Lizzy doesn't like my presence here.

"Ciel, we are going to leave now. I promise that I will be back tomorrow." Lizzy said

So she's here too early. As they leave, I wave them goodbye. I look at Ciel and I can see he's really not feeling well. It feels like he is not the Ciel who always tease and seduce me. Excuse me for the term but that's the truth.

"I'm sorry I can't entertain you." Ciel said

"It's alright. You should rest and I must get going too. I leave the manor without my parents consent." I replied

"You do that?" he asked

"Yes, Earl. She had done it sometimes." Mimi said

"I never thought that you are doing that. I thought that you are really that kid who always follows the rules." Ciel said

"Well, you don't know me Ciel." I replied

"Is there something that you like when I get better?" Ciel asked

"Your health is much more important Ciel. Don't worry about me. We need to go now." I said

"But you're only here for about ten minutes?" Ciel said

"Like what I have said, no one knows I'm here." I replied

"Fine, be safe." Ciel said

I smiled at him and we leave the Phantomhive manor. I am hoping Ciel will get better soon.

Arthur's P.O.V.

I wonder what Aria is doing right now but tomorrow, I can be with my little Aria in anytime I want. I am here to visit my cousin and to do something important.

"Our job here is done, my lord." Richard said

"Tomorrow we will go back to the Hofmann manor." I said

"Yes it is. But, you must not forget about our contract. How will you deal with Lady Aria about that?" Richard asked

"It's not important right now." I replied

"But the time is getting closer." Richard said

"Richard, when the time had come, promise me to delete all the memories of the people who have known me except for my rival and my princess." I said

"That shall be granted but I am worrying about the young lady. Demons don't worry about anything else but I have grown attached to the young lady." Richard said

"Aria is strong." I replied

"I know about that but Lady Aria might have gone corrupted if you die. Are you sure you still want to do this?" Richard asked

"Are you sure that you want your prey to escape?" I asked

"I am only concern to your welfare as your butler." Richard said

I look outside to see the clear blue sky. My time is getting shorter. I must entrust Aria to someone who is worthy of her. I close my eyes and I think about Richard's words. I will hate myself forever if Aria will be sad. I must give her happiness not sadness and there is someone I know who can do that but am I willing to give her to him? My heart sinks as I think the possibilities. I don't want to drag Aria to my darkness. I might call myself Prince of Evil for the evilness I have done.

"I will not let my only sunshine to go away but everything must be place in to order even if my life is the payback." I whispered

I open the locket that I am keeping for awhile now. It had our pictures when we are younger. Aria still had her hair shoulder length here. She's only four in this picture and I am six. My sixteen years of existence will not go to waste if I make a peaceful place for Aria to live in, that's my wish, to keep Aria safe and away from the nobles who wants to use her to get the Brighton and Hofmann fortune.

I hope that when my last breathe comes, I wish that I can still hold her in my arms and smile at me sweetly like we used to be. I wish that when I am reborn, I hope that I still can play with her.


End file.
